Locked In
by Ducky Swag
Summary: Elena is locked in the tomb with Damon. She is still human and Katherine is back in Mystic Falls pretending to be Elena. Stefan is with Klaus. Set 2 weeks before The Sacrifice. Rated T for language just because I'm paranoid. XD
1. Chapter 1

Elena opened her eyes. She rubbed them and sat up. She seemed to be sitting on something hard and cold.

"Damon?" she called out cautiously.

"I'm here" he replied.

He seemed to be close to her, so she groped her way along the floor trying to find him as her eyes had not adjusted yet. Soon she felt the familiarity of his leather jacket and the scent of bourbon wood. For some reason the smell of Damon made her feel safe. It was familiar and kind, unlike the demon who had captured them.

"Where are we?" asked Elena.

"We're in the tomb. That maniacal bitch Katherine locked us in here. She showed up to gloat while you were passed out" Damon said angrily.

God, he hated Katherine so much. First he loved her, would do anything for her. Now he was imagining himself ripping her head from her body. Why couldn't she just leave Mystic Falls and let them be? She had tormented Damon for over a century even while she was "dead".

He had been thinking about her for so long and he was ready for an eternity WITHOUT Katherine. 145 years ago he would have never thought he would think something like that. But everything had changed.

"I'm still human" Elena said, interrupting his thoughts. "I could walk out of here and go get Bonnie"

"There are a lot of things wrong with that plan, my dear Elena. Firstly, don't you think she-who-shall-not-be-named thought of that? She had her witchy friend alter that damned spell so you couldn't get out. Second of all, I'm not letting you go out there by yourself considering Katherine has some huge maniacal plan she's putting into action"

Elena sighed wearily. She would have liked to have just one day where she didn't have to deal with supernatural drama. But that would mean shutting out Bonnie, Stefan… And Damon.

Elena scooted over and sat next to Damon on the hard ground. She knew she couldn't live without him, even if she wouldn't admit it. No matter what he did, she would always find a way to let him back in. He was her rock, her constant. When she felt like she was going to fall apart and break into thousands of pieces.

"What are we going to do Damon? We're locked in here and we have no way of calling for help. Are we just going to sit here and wait?" Elena asked.

"Calm down Ms. Overdramatic. I'm thinking of something. Besides, being locked in this tomb sucks, but considering you're stuck in here with this gorgeous vampire I wouldn't be rushing to get out." Damon gave his signature smirk in response when she rolled her eyes.

The problem was: he was right. No matter how much she denied it, she liked spending time with him. Elena sat there in the deafening silence, wracking her brain for anything that could help them get out of this situation.

"There has to be a way out of this" Elena mumbled.

Right on cue, as if she had been standing there the entire time, Katherine appeared and said

"No. No there isn't. With Isobelle's help, I've been devising this plan" she sneered.

"Care to elaborate on that plan? I'd like to know before hand when I'm going to rip your heart from your chest" Damon snapped.

"Aww, Damon. What happened? You used to love me" she cooed.

"What happened was I realized that you're a huge bitch and that you're bat shit crazy" he replied.

"Don't worry, Damon. I'll have you following my every move just like you used to. As for you Elena, I have big plans for you" said Katherine.

"Like..." Elena pressed.

"Well, it has something to do with hybrids and blood of the doppelganger. Very technical stuff" she sneered.

Katherine loved being in control. She was like a puppeteer. Whatever she told them to do, they did. This plan was going to go down without a hitch, she would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine had left some time ago, but not after basically telling Damon and Elena that they were both screwed. Elena was starting to get hungry and Damon was getting thirsty. If they had any hope of somehow getting out of the tomb, it involved Damon having full strength.

Elena opened her eyes from yet another hunger induced sleep and stretched. She saw Damon sleeping heavily on the other side of the tomb. He looked weak, and he was fidgeting in his sleep. She moved over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Damon", she whispered tentatively. He said something in his sleep but did not wake.

"Damon", she said again. When he still didn't wake she hit him across the face and shouted

"DAMON!"

At this Damon jumped up and bared his fangs yelling

"I KNOW KARATE." He looked around the room bewildered. When he saw Elena on the floor in a fit of laughter, he scowled.

"You didn't have to slap me, Elena. Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack." He paused and realized what he said. He shook his head and sat back down too exhausted from his previous outburst to stand.

"You don't look so good Damon."

"I've been locked in here for 3 days with nothing to drink. I could do with a nice bourbon right now." Elena hesitated. She had only ever done this with Stefan.

"Here", she said as she held her wrist out to him.

"Elena. I am not going to drink from you. You're weak as it is."

"Damon, at this point you need my blood more than I do considering Katherine is planning on killing me soon", Elena said. She fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall. She failed to stop them and they cascaded down her face. In a flash, Damon had her in his arms. He cradled her protectively as she said

"I'm so tired of this Damon. I just want it to be over."

"I know, I know", he soothed. "Shhh. Its okay, we'll find a way out of this. I promise", he said. And he really meant it. He was not going to let her die. Not now, not ever. As he rocked her, she began to calm down. After a while, her steady breathing told him she was asleep. He propped her up against the wall and walked over to the entrance of the tomb.

Using his vampire strength and speed, he threw himself at the entrance forcefully. He bounced off the invisible barrier and hit the wall behind him. He groaned and stood up.

"This is going to be a lot more painful than I thought it would be", he muttered to himself. Again and again he threw himself at the barrier. Every time he hit the barrier he got weaker, but so did the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait! I wasn't sure where to take this chapter so it took me a little longer than usual and then my laptop stopped working so.. finally here it is! Chapter 3! Reviews make me write faster :3 **

**~Ducky**

* * *

Elena woke up. She was lying on something hard so she assumed she had tossed during the night and fallen off her bed. She stretched and opened her eyes, waiting a moment to let the spots clear. When they were gone, she did a double take. She was definitely not in her room. She was in the tomb. Everything came rushing back to her and it made her dizzy. Katherine, the tomb, blood of the doppelgänger. She sighed wearily and noticed something at the entrance to the tomb. She looked closer and realized who it was: Damon.

"Damon!" she cried. As fast as she could, she hurried over to him.

'Damon! What happened? Did Katherine do this? Damon?!" He groaned. Give me a minute Elena, I've been throwing myself against this damn barrier for who knows how long. He sat up slowly, his head throbbing.

"Why were you throwing yourself against the barrier? it's a spell you can't break it with vampire strength, not that you have very much left.." she mumbled.

"We'll see about that," he replied. He moved to start his next barrage of attacks against the barrier but Elena stopped him.

"Damon stop. You can't keep doing this or you'll get so weak you can't stand up! I need you ALIVE and not mummified if we have any hope of getting out of here. We should just wait for Katherine to come back before we do anything." Damon looked at her carefully before saying

"Fine."

Satisfied Elena went back into the tomb and leaned against the wall, exhausted. Still at the entrance to the tomb Damon heard something outside the tomb. He listened harder and realized it was a person. From the sound of their rapid heartbeat and music it was a runner, dumb enough to run in the forest while there were still 'animal attacks' going on.

Once the runner was close enough, Damon cupped his hands around his mouth and started yelling.

"HELLO! DOWN HERE!" Startled out of her stupor, Elena returned to the entrance to the tomb.

"Why are you yelling Damon? There's nobody out there," she said.

"On the contrary dear Elena, there IS someone out there. The thing your very average human ears can't pick up is a heartbeat. And some very funky you ever want to get out of here alive, help me yell." Elena got how important this was that they got out of the tomb. The pair yelled and yelled and yelled until their voices got raw. After what felt like 3 hours but was actually 5 minutes, they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the tomb. A short woman appeared at the entrance to the tomb.

"Why are you in there?" she asked.

"We're stuck" Damon replied. He pretended to be really weak so that the short woman would be more likely to help them.

"Come closer," Damon said weakly. The woman, believing Damon's façade came close enough to see his beautiful blue eyes. Damon took his chance and compelled the woman.

"You're going to run to the Mystic Grill. You're going to make sure that you're careful. When you get to the Mystic Grill ask for Matt Donovan, tell him to come to the tomb." Damon said. The woman repeated Damon's instructions in a zombie like manner then ran off.

"I'd say that went well," Damon mused. "Maybe next time I hear a runner I can use them as my own personal blood bank," he smirked. Elena wrinkled her nose. She was long used to vampires but the way Damon said it gave her chills. Damon slid down the wall, weakened by the compelling.

"Damon what's wrong?" Elena asked. She was extremely worried about Damon. Sure he was a big bad vampire but Elena knew he was more exhausted than he was letting on.

"Yes Elena. Don't worry about me, I'm just peachy." he said.


End file.
